


Bully

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, Yikes, i self-project onto lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is strangely possessive of his lunchbox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw for ptsd (?) and panic attacks

When Hunk asked if they wanted to have a picnic, Lance readily agreed. After all, who doesn't love sitting down for a while and just having a sandwich and chatting?

They had found a planet covered in grassy fields. Pidge and Lance had volunteered to carry the food, which meant the rest of the paladins (along with Allura and Coran) had time to run ahead and lay down on the grass. Relax, spread out a blanket, that sort of thing.

As Lance was walking toward their chosen spot, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Hey," Keith said from behind him. "Do you need help?"

Lance shrugged. "Nah, I'm good." Feeling Keith try to tug the food carrier out from his hand, Lance turned around. "Seriously. I got it."

"No, no, it's fine." Keith said, grabbing the box out of Lance's hands. He nodded and went ahead.

"Wait!" Lance yelled, far too loud. The rest of the group turned around, staring curiously. Lance smiled cautiously at Keith. "I'm... gonna go back and check the castle. I think I forgot something."

The group laughed, and Lance heard someone say "Oh, Lance," as he turned and began jogging toward the castle.

Once he made it inside, Lance collapsed onto the ground. He had a faint memory of someone laughing. Sweaty, fat hands grabbing a lunchbox. His lunchbox. Lance shuddered, realizing he'd curled into the fetal position. He winced as he remembered someone taking a tupperware and keeping it, having to lie to his dad about forgetting it at school.

Lance heard someone open the door, and propped himself up on his hands and knees. He stood and turned, fast enough to hide his face. "Hey," he said as normally as possible.

"Hi," Hunk said cheerfully. "Do you need help carrying the rest of it?" Lance turned to face him, hoping desperately he hadn't been crying. "Nah, I'm good. There wasn't anything else," he replied.

Hunk nods, and gestures for Lance to come outside. Lance smiles and follows him out into the daylight. They sit down and Lance quickly forgets what happened. Keith hands him the carrier. Lance passes it to Pidge with no problem at all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didnt understand, lance was bullied as a child by someone that would steal his lunchbox. i basically needed to vent so who better to project onto than lance :,)


End file.
